warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leopardenstern
'''Leopardenstern' (Original: Leopardstar) ist eine ungewöhnlich getupfte, goldene Kätzin mit einem langen, geschwungenen Schwanz und smaragdgrünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Auch wenn sie nicht im Buch auftaucht, wird sie nach Eichenherz' Tod von Streifenstern zur Zweiten Anführerin des FlussClans ernannt. Feuer und Eis Leopardenfell taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Feuerherz sie auf einer Großen Versammlung mit Tigerkralle sprechen sieht und Schwarzkralle nach ihr fragt. Als Feuerherz, Graustreif und Lahmfuß auf ihrem Weg zum DonnerClan-Lager unerlaubt eine Abkürzung über das FlussClan-Territorium nehmen, kämpft Leopardenfell gegen Lahmfuß. Tigerkralle eilt dem WindClan-Stellvertreter zu Hilfe. Die Schlacht an der Schlucht endet damit, dass Weißkralle versehentlich in die Schlucht in die Tiefe stürzt und stirbt. Leopardenfell sagt, dass Graustreif Schuld am Tod ihres ehemaligen Schülers sei, da er mit ihm gekämpft hat. Sie verspricht Rache. Im Kampf zwischem dem Donner- und WindClan gegen den Schatten- und FlussClan attackiert sie Feuerherz. Feuerherz schaut nach Tigerkralle, der ihm jedoch nicht hilft. Glücklicherweise kann Feuerherz ihr entkommen. Später kämpft sie gegen Weißpelz und Mausefell. Geheimnis des Waldes Im Gegensatz zu Streifenstern mag sie es nicht mit anderen Clans zusammen zu helfen und hat wenig Respekt für Feuerherz übrig. Sie ist noch immer böse auf den DonnerClan bzw. Graustreif, selbst als sie dem FlussClan Beute bringen. Nachdem Silberfluss gestorben ist, kommen sie, Schwarzkralle, Nebelfuß und Steinfell zum DonnerClan. Sie möchten Graustreifs und Silberfluss Jungen zum FlussClan holen. Vor dem Sturm Sie vertraut Graustreif noch immer nicht, obwohl er nun ein FlussClan-Krieger ist. Blaustern und Feuerherz sehen Leopardenfell auf ihrem Weg zum Mondstein, doch sie sieht sie nicht. Sie war mehr damit beschäftigt den Hasen zu fangen, als Ausschau nach feindlichen Katzen zu halten. Auf einer Großen Versammlung fragt sie Feuerherz aus was mit Tigerkralle passiert ist. Mausefell unterbricht das Gespräch, sodass Feuerherz nicht noch mehr Fragen beantworten muss. Als im DonnerClan ein Feuer ausbricht und die DonnerClan-Katzen im FlussClan-Territorium Schutz suchen, zeigt sich, dass Leopardenfell keine fremden Katzen auf ihrem Territorium mag, doch sie befolgt die Anweisungen ihres Anführers Streifenstern. Sie rettet Kleinohr und Feuerherz aus dem Fluss, als diese vor dem Feuer flohen. Gefährliche Spuren Nach Streifensterns Tod wird sie zur Anführerin des FlussClans. Sie wählt Steinfell als ihren Stellvertreter. Sie beansprucht das Recht auf die Sonnenfelsen und sagt, dass sie immer Gebiet des FlussClans bleiben. Sie greift Feuerherz an, doch Graustreif warnt ihn. Dafür wird er aus dem FlussClan verbannt. Stunde der Finsternis Sie lässt den FlussClan dem TigerClan beitreten. Obwohl sie zu Anfang Tigerstern unterstützte, war sie dann doch nicht so erfreut, als Tigerstern mehr und mehr Kontrolle über ihren Clan gewann. Dies ging sogar soweit, dass sie ihren eigenen Stellvertreter nicht schützen konnte, als dieser von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß attackiert und ermordet wurde. Feuerstern überzeugt sie gegen den BlutClan zu kämpfen, obwohl sie zuerst ihre Zweifel hat. Nach dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan fragt sie Nebelfuß ob sie nicht Stellvertreterin sein möchte. Diese stimmt zu. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Sie spricht auf der Großen Versammlung zu den Clans und sagt, dass Federschweif und Sturmpelz nun Krieger sind. Ebenso, dass Zweibeiner auf FlussClan-Gebiet gesichtet wurden. Nachdem die Versammlung vorbei ist, sieht Feuerstern, dass sie neben einem weißen, durchsichtigen WolkenClan-Krieger landet. Feuerstern erwähnt sie auf der Reise zum WolkenClan noch einmal und meint, dass sie sich die Sonnenfelsen nehmen würde, wenn sie die Chance hätte. thumb Staffel 2 Mitternacht Sie tritt auf der Großen Versammlung auf wo sie verkündet, dass Habichtpfote und Mottenpfote nun Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel heißen und dass Mottenflügel Schmutzfells Schülerin wird, da er zu alt ist. Darauf protestieren viele der FlussClan-Katzen, weil Mottenflügel zur Hälfte eine Einzelläuferin ist. Sie erlaubt Riesenstern und dem WindClan aus dem Fluss zu trinken, da das Moorland völlig ausgetrocknet ist. Später bemerkt Feuerstern das der WindClan nicht nur am Fluss trinkt sondern auch Beute stiehlt. Da diese dem WindClan auch langsam aus geht. Mondschein Als Nebelfuß von Zweibeinern entführt wird, erwählt sie den ehrgeizigen Habichtfrost zum neuen Zweiten Anführer, der nur Krieg zwischen den Clans will. Morgenröte Auch Leopardenstern ist, wie die Anführer der anderen Clans, nicht begeistert davon, den Wald zu verlassen. Sie gibt Feuerstern zu verstehen, sie werde den Wald nicht verlassen, solange im Fluss noch genügend Wasser fließt. Als der FlussClan bemerkt, dass die Zweibeiner den Verlauf des Flusses verlegt haben, ist auch sie schließlich bereit, mit den anderen Clans den Wald zu verlassen. Familie *Mutter: Brightsky *Vater: Schmutzfell *Schwestern: drei unbekannte Junge Sonstiges *Es wurde auf Vickys Facebook-Seite bekannt, dass sie an Diabetes starb. *Leopardenstern war in Tigerstern verliebt, genau darum trat sie dem TigerClan bei. *Sie wird fälschlicherweise als braun gefleckt beschrieben. *Sie wird außerdem mit gelben sowie grünen und smaragdgrünen Augen beschrieben. *Sie wird sowohl in ''Mitternacht als auch in Morgenröte mehr als einmal Leopardenfell genannt. *Sie hat Angst vor dem Wasser, diese Angst hat sie nur dank Sunfish, ihrer besten Freundin, verloren. Da sie ihr die Beute immer in der Nähe des Flusses abgelegt hat und sie sich um an die Beute zu kommen die Pfoten nass machen musste. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere